Zombie Hunter
by Arisa Funabashi 64
Summary: Tiba-tiba dunia dilanda para zombie. Kehidupan manusia mulai terancam karenanya. Bagaimanakah aksi para Nations memberantas para zombie? Apakah dunia akan terselamatkan? Saya Author newbie jadi mohon bantuannya ya..


**Chapter 1**** : Problem**

"Groooo..." Zombie-zombie merajalela diseluruh dunia, salah satunya Amerika Serikat. Menyisakan sedikit manusia yang masih bertahan hidup dari badai yang sedang melanda saat ini. Hanya seseorang yang pemberanilah ―dengan sigap memberantas zombie-zombie yang mengerikan ini.

Dahulu kota-kota yang sangatlah ramai dengan kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, kicauan burung, dentinan mobil, suasana yang menyejukan. Berganti menjadi suram, kota yang dulu ramai kini sepi dan sunyi. Mobil yang dulu berisik dengan dentinan disana-sini kini berserakan dan terdiam kaku dijalan, bau anyir darah menyeruak dimana-mana. Orang-orang berubah menjadi zombie-zombie mengerikan yang kelaparan. Hanyalah beberapa orang saja yang selamat dari zombie-zombie tersebut.

**Zombie Hunter**

**Genre: Action, Horror, Adventure**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Zombie Hunter © Arisa Funabashi 64**

**Summary: Tiba-tiba dunia dilanda oleh para zombie. Semakin lama kehidupan manusia mulai terancam karenanya. Bagaimanakah aksi para Nations memberantas para zombie? Apakah dunia akan terselamatkan?**

**Warning: OOC, OC, Male!Indonesia, abal (sangat), nggak jelas alias GaJe, tidak sesuai EYD, Hints (**_**kali aja)**_**, miss typo(s), saya Author newbie jadi mohon bantuannya ya~**

**Awas keselek! :v**

**Happy Reading!**

DOR DOR DOR

"Arrggh!.."

BRUUGH

Suara pistol menggema disalah satu ruangan didalam gedung berwarna putih ―didalamnya terperangkap delapan pemuda pemberani yang sigap memberantas zombie.

"Nice! Alfred! Sekarang tiga zombie sudah beres!" **Arthur Kirkland**, sang pemuda berdarah Inggris tersebut memuji **Alfred F Jones** sang American yang berhasil menumbangkan tiga zombie sekaligus. Yang dipuji hanya meringis lebar ―kebiasaannya jika dipuji oleh orang. Sambil cengengesan ia membalas perkataan Arthur dengan AK-47 **(1)** yang ia tenggerkan dibahu kanannya.

"Ahahaha! Hero sudah seharusnya dapat memberantas mereka Iggy~"

'Hell_..'_ batin Arthur yang mulai kesal dengan kebiasaan rekannya yang suka memanggilnya dengan nama 'Iggy'. Apakah mulutnya tidak bisa menyebutkan kata 'Arthur', huh? Atau itu terlalu sulit? Ck, yang benar saja! Dafuq!

Alfred dengan lugunya menghampiri Arthur dan "Iggy? Kau saki― oww!" Sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya, Alfred telah mendapati benjolan kecil didahinya. Berterimakasihlah kepada Arthur yang telah membuatnya seperti itu. "Iggy kenap―" Alfred berhenti berbicara setelah sesaat melihat alis tebal Arthur bertautan.. dan terlihat menyeramkan.

"Shut up your _Bloody Mouth_! Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama seperti itu, idiot!" Ohh.. Arthur seperti biasa, bahasamu begitu berkilau. Enam orang lainnya hanya melongo melihat kebiasaan si Amerika dan Inggris ini― yaitu bertengkar. Ludwig pun berdehem agak keras, membuat teman-teman sekitarnya menengok kepadanya.

"Bukan saatnya untuk bertengkar! Kita harus segera keluar dari gedung ini. Kemungkinan masih ada manusia yang hidup, kita harus menyelamatkannya. Belum lagi diluar pasti masih banyak zombie-zombie yang sedang menunggu kita." Mereka semua mengangguk. Ludwig memang orang yang paling disegani diantara rekan-rekannya. Arthur juga mulai berusaha menenangkan diri. Benar juga, ini bukan saatnya untuk bertengkar. Kiku memegang erat samurainya. Bagaimanapun juga dia masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan saudaranya ―yang berada diluar sana. Yao menepuk pundak Kiku pelan.

"Tenang saja... Dia pasti bisa menjaga diri, lagipula Jia Long dan Mei Mei bersamanya 'kan? Mereka akan selamat. Semua ini akan segera berakhir. Aku yakin itu, aru." Yao menatap Kiku dengan penuh keyakinan. Kiku agak menundukkan kepalanya. Yah.. Memang sangat berat untuk melupakannya orang yang sangatlah berharga apalagi...

―FLASHBACK―

"Hyung, nanti pulangnya tidak sampai larut malam 'kan? Tadi 'kan Hyung sudah janji mau makan malam _bareng_... Ya, ya, ya?" Pinta **Im Yong Soo **memelas. Kiku tertegun. Ah.. benar juga ia 'kan sudah berjanji akan makan malam bersamanya, juga dengan **Wang Mei Mei** dan **Wang Jia Long **adiknya. Janji itu harus ditepati, bukan?

Tangan Kiku mengelus kepala bersurai cokelat tua milik Yong Soo. Kiku mensejajarkan kepalanya, kini tingginya dan Yong Soo sama. Ia tersenyum lalu berkata, "Hm, kalau tidak macet pasti akan pulang tepat waktu _kok_. Akan kubuatkan Kimchi nanti. Jangan bertengkar dengan Jia Long dan Mei Mei, ya? Aku berangkat dulu." Kiku kembali berdiri lantas melambaikan tangannya pada Yong Soo, Yong Soo pun membalasnya. Ia terus saja menatap punggung Kiku yang perlahan menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang setelah pintu tertutup.

-oOo-

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Tampak dari kejauhan Kiku dan Yao keluar dari mobil dan berlari menghindari 'sesuatu'. Mereka berbelok ke gang yang ada di kiri jalan. Satu yang mereka pikirkan ―keluarga. Sekarang keluarganya sedang ada di rumah. Kiku dan Yao khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu pada mereka ―takut akan 'sesuatu' yang sedang mengincar mereka dan manusia lainnya. Ya. **Zombie**.

BRAAAKK

"Haah.. Haahh.. Yong Soo! Mei Mei! Jia Long! Kalian―" Yao terbelalak, lantaran rumahnya dipenuhi dengan bercak darah. 'Apakah mereka baik-baik saja?' Tetapi keadaan sepertinya menunjukan telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Rasanya saja sulit untuk menelan ludah. Tetapi, Kiku memberanikan diri untuk mencoba masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia mulai melangkah ―diikuti oleh Yao yang berada di belakangnya.

"Yong Soo? Kau ada dimana?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Yang terdengar jelas hanyalah suara tapak kaki mereka.

"Jia Long? Mei Mei? Jawab aku!" Kiku agak melantangkan suaranya. "Hmph―" Tiba-tiba saja Yao menutup mulutnya dan menariknya kedalam ruangan terdekat. Yao melepas tangannya dari Kiku. Kiku menatap heran kepada Yao yang bertindak buru-buru seperti itu. "Yao-nii?!" Yao mengisyaratkan Kiku untuk diam. Kiku makin dibuat heran olehnya. Ia pun menurut dan diam. Yao menempelkan wajah sebelah kanannya di pintu.

Setelah berdiam diri 30 detik. Mereka mendengar ada suara langkah kaki mendekat dari balik pintu tempat mereka bersembunyi. '_Langkah kaki? Siapa?_'

TAP TAP TAP

Langkah kaki itu terdengar lambat ―atau langkah gontai. Semakin lama, semakin terdengar jelas suara langkah itu. Tetapi... Langkah itu berhenti. Tak terdengar lagi suara langkah gontai itu.

"Lho? Langkah kakinya berhenti. Apakah dia sudah pergi?"

"Sst! Aku juga tahu... Kita tunggu beberapa saat lagi, aru."

GRRAKK GRRAAAKK

"!"

"Kiku! Ayo! Kita harus keluar dari sini!" Yao mengambil sebuah kursi dan dipecahkannya kaca jendela dengan kursi itu agar mereka dapat keluar dari rumah itu. Yao segera bergegas keluar dan disusul oleh Kiku.

"Ta-tapi.. Yao-nii.. Jia Long dan yang lainnya ada dimana?" Yao tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggeleng pelan. Raut wajahnya juga tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Begitu juga dengan Kiku. Ia tidak mau salah seorang dari keluarganya hidup sebagai zombie.

―FLASHBACK END―

Ukh! Setiap kali ia mengingat kejadian itu kepalanya selalu saja terasa pusing dan buyar. Kiku memijit keningnya ―berharap kosentrasinya kembali lagi

"Yao-nii.. Uhm. Ya, aku akan berjuang juga. Semoga Yong Soo dan yang lainnya selamat." Kiku menghela napas berat ―berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Bagus, aru. Semangat ya!" Yao menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya itu. Bibir Kiku menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Yao membalas senyumannya.

"Ooooo.."

CREKK CREKK

"Oke, sudah cukup. Sebaiknya persiapkan senjata kalian, mereka datang!" Francis memberi aba-aba kepada teman-temannya seraya mempersiapkan pistol satu tangannya.

BRUAAKK

Pintu terbuka lebar, menampilkan sosok-sosok yang sudah mulai menghijau ―membusuk― wajah yang hancur dan bau busuk menyeruak. Bercampur dengan anyir darah. Tak lain adalah zombie.

"Owh.. Its coming, friends!" Arthur mundur beberapa langkah, ia bersiap-siap untuk menyerang zombie-zombie itu dengan barang-barang disekitarnya. Daripada menghabiskan peluru untuk persiapan nanti, 'kan? Lagipula persediaan peluru mereka itu kurang dari 40%.

Daripada soal itu, yang terpenting hajar semua zombie yang ada di sini dan segera keluar dari gedung itu. Sepertinya mereka semua berpikir seperti itu. Hajar lalu pergi. Yao dengan lincahnya menendang kepala zombie dengan jurus Kung Fu-nya. Feliciano tampak menusuk kepala zombie dengan pisaunya. Ivan pun tidak mau kalah juga. Pemuda asal Rusia yang terkenal dengan tubuhnya yang besar dan tinggi itu memukul kepala zombie-zombie dihadapannya dengan pipa ledeng yang suka ia tenteng kemana-mana.

Mereka semua dikepung oleh kerumunan puluhan zombie didalam ruangan yang bisa dibilang agak sempit.

"Cih! Kalau terus begini, kapan selesainya?!" Arthur yang mulai kesal segera memukul kepala zombie itu dengan besi. Lalu ia juga melemparkan pecahan kaca ke arah zombie-zombie lainnya dengan cepat. Kepala zombie kena telak. Lima zombie mati seketika.

Francis mendengus, "Huh! Sepertinya kau harus terbiasa dengan ini, _Mon Cher_!~"

"Grooaar!.." Salah satu zombie mendekati Kiku dan berusaha mencakar Kiku.

"Hyaahh!"

JLEEB CPRAATT

Namun sang zombie gagal. Karena pedang samurai Kiku sudah lebih dulu menembus kepalanya. Darah terciprat ke wajah, rambut dan pakaiannya. Ludwig mendecak kesal. Harusnya mereka sudah keluar dari gedung itu sejak tadi. Haaahh.. Silahkan kau salahkan si Jerk Arthur dan Hero abal-abal itu, Lud.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Secepatnya kita harus pergi dari sini." Ludwig memukul kepala zombie-zombie tersebut dengan sekop. Sepertinya ia sudah kehilangan kesabaran menghadapi makhluk-makhluk serakah ini. Sudah terlalu banyak waktunya terbuang hanya untuk melayani zombie-zombie itu!

Bagaimana tidak kesal? Seharian penuh berkeliling kota cuma untuk melawan zombie-zombie ini? Yang benar saja! Bahkan sepertinya mereka sudah terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Belum lagi dijalan pasti mereka akan bertemu dengan zombie lagi. Cih! Membuang waktu saja! Ada pepatah mengatakan bahwa, '_Waktu adalah uang.'_

DUUGH

Pukulan untuk zombie terakhir. Mereka semua menghela napas lega. '_Akhirnya selesai juga..._' begitu pikir mereka. Ludwig mengisyaratkan untuk segera keluar dari gedung tersebut. Mereka mencari barang-barang yang dapat digunakan untuk nanti, lalu memasukannya kedalam ransel mereka. Setelah siap mereka segera berlari meninggalkan gedung itu. Ludwig memimpin teman-temannya. Mereka sekarang sudah jauh dari gedung tadi.

Ditengah perjalanan Ivan yang berhenti mendadak, membuat yang lainnya bingung dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Ivan?" Ivan tampak tak bergeming, ia tampak seperti sedang berkonsentrasi tetapi ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit kadang juga menengok kearah samping. Membuat yang lainnya makin bingung dibuatnya.

"Ivan?" Alfred melangkah mendekati Ivan dengan hati-hati.

"O-oi.. Jangan bilang kau telah menjadi zombie.." Francis mulai bergidik ngeri.

"Tidak kok, da." Ivan mulai berbicara. Syukurlah... Berarti dia manusia. "Aku mendengar suara pistol. Sepertinya ada orang yang masih hidup, da." Mendengar Ivan berkata seperti itu. Yang lainnya pun menajamkan telinga masing-masing.

"Mana? Tidak ada tuh! Ivan salah dengar _kali, _vee~" celetuk Feliciano. Ludwig mencoba untuk membuat Feliciano diam. Cukup lama mereka terdiam...

DOR

Akh.. benar kata Ivan. Memang masih ada yang selamat. Memangnya zombie bisa menggunakan senjata api? Tentu saja tidak. Atau mungkin saja Tuhan memberikan akal kepada zombie. Ck ck ck.. ada-ada saja.

"Well, kita harus segera menghampirinya. Sebelum pelurunya habis... haha." Alfred tertawa hambar. Mereka segera berlari menghampiri asal suara tersebut.

-oOo-

"Asalnya dari dalam restoran ini." Semuanya menatap restoran bercat cokelat muda ala Spanyol yang sedikit ternoda oleh cipratan darah. Perlahan tapi pasti, Alfred mulai berjalan mendekati pintu restoran tersebut dan memegang gagang pintu, lalu ia membukanya perlahan.

"Hati-hati, _Git_!" Alfred mengangguk. Pintu mulai terbuka dan makin melebar. Lalu―

GRIIITTT

CKREKK

"SIAPA DISANA!?" Sontak mereka semua terkejut oleh seruan tersebut. Lantas mengarahkan senjata masing-masing ke asal suara. Dan ternyata itu adalah **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** pemuda personifikasi dari Spanyol. Tampak pemuda Spanyol itu juga mengarahkan senjatanya ke Alfred dkk.

"_Bloody hell_! Antonioooo! Gila saja kau! hampir saja kita semua mati, Jerk!" Arthur naik darah. Antonio hanya ber-ngeh-ria. Wajahnya dapat digambarkan seperti ini: ´ ˛ `

"Ah.. Ternyata kalian masih hidup ya? Ahaha.. Maaf soal barusan, habisnya.. banyak zombie yang sering berkunjung ke sini _sih. _Jadi... Ya.. begini _deh_." Antonio menunjuk tumpukan zombie tergeletak dilantai. Lebih tepatnya samping kanannya Ia mengangkat bahunya_, "_Apa boleh buat."

'_Sering berkunjung? Kesini? Apa yang orang ini pikirkan, hah?! Kalau dia tahu banyak zombie yang sering kesini, harusnya dia pergi dari sini dan mencari tempat aman 'kan?! Apa-apaan dia!?' _kira-kira beginilah pikiran Alfred dan yang lainnya.

"Antonio-san, Anda sendirian disini?" Kiku melirik kekanan dan kekiri. Antonio tertegun sejenak. Jari telunjuk Antonio menunjuk ke atas.

"Ah, tidak. Ada Lovi diatas.. Oh ya, sebaiknya segera tutup pintu itu, dan segera keatas. Ayo ikut aku!" Antonio berjalan menuju tangga, Yao segera menutup dan mengunci pintu itu. Feliciano sangat gembira karena kakak kembarnya (yang keras kepala itu) masih hidup. Semuanya mengekori Antonio.

Hingga mereka sampai diatas, mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dan lumayan berantakan, Antonio segera berlari dengan _slow motion_nya sambil memanggil Lovino dengan panggilannya yang _wah! _(baca: alay). "Lovi~~~" Suara Antonio yang sengaja dibuat keriting (?) itu membuat seisi ruangan itu seolah-olah sedang menahan mual.

Lovino dengan wajah judesnya menengok ke Antonio yang berlari kecil ke arahnya. Antonio memang bersifat Happy-Go-Lucky seperti Feliciano. Kalau Lovino _sih_.. Tsundere kayak Arthur Kirkland si British beralis kelewat tebal yang sok gentleman itu, tuh!

"Berisik! Jangan panggil aku Lovi! Namaku Lovino!" Lovino menghindar dari pelukan (menjijikan) Antonio. Antonio sukses menabrak tumpukan kardus dan buku-buku. Karena tidak konsentrasi ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ―kepalanya membentur sebuah buku.

"Lovi jahat ah!" Antonio mengusap-usap dahinya yang terbentur. Terlihat jelas bibir Antonio meringis kesakitan. Lovino memberi death glare andalannya kepada Antonio (padahal sih Tsundere). Bukan Lovino Vargas namanya kalau tidak Tsundere. Itu sudah menjadi ciri khas Lovino.

"LO-VI-NO" koreksi Lovino. '_Kakek Romaaaa! Apa aku harus menyumpal mulutnya dengan sekarung tomat?!_' Alfred dkk. _Sweatdrop_ melihat Lovino dan Antonio bertengkar. Yeah.. Arthur dan Alfred juga seperti anjing dan kucing yang sudah tak berdaya. Ludwig menatap sekeliling ruangan yang dipenuhi buku-buku tersebut. Alfred mulai kebingungan dengan ruangan yang seperti perpustakaan itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian sudah beberapa lama disini? Lalu.. ruangan ini.." Antonio dan Lovino menatap Alfred yang mulai kebingungan. Antonio bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hmm.. Sejak Amerika dilanda zombie. Lalu, ini tempat kami beristirahat jika malam tiba. Ruangan ini mempunyai dinding yang terbuat dari logam, sementara itu pintunya terbuat dari baja. Jadi tidak akan bisa dimasuki oleh zombie. Dan seperti kalian lihat, ruangan ini dipenuhi dengan buku. Memang _sih_ kebanyakan buku-buku resep, ahaha. Tetapi, ada kok buku-buku lainnya! Ah, misalnya ini.." Antonio mengambil sebuah buku tebal. "Ini adalah buku tentang kedokteran. Setiap hari, Aku dan Lovino membaca buku-buku tentang kedokteran dan misteri. Setidaknya kami ingin menyelesaikan masalah zombie ini. Tetapi, kami hanya baru menemukan cara mencegah agar tidak tertular zombie jika tergigit. Yaitu, segera menyuntikan bagian tubuh yang digigitnya dengan vaksin. Titik mati zombie adalah kepala. Ya.. kalian pasti sudah tahu hal itu." Jelas Antonio panjang lebar. Lovino mengangguk, ―setuju dengan penjelasan Antonio.

"Berarti, kita membutuhkan seorang dokter―"

Arthur mengerenyitkan dahi, "Sepertinya kita lebih memerlukan vaksin daripada dokter." Sela Arthur.

Ludwig melipat kedua tangannya. "Aku mempunyai rencana. Jika kalian mau. Dan kuharap ini yang terbaik." Lovino duduk di kursinya dan menatap lurus Ludwig. Tampangnya tampak serius.

"Apa rencanamu?" Ludwig pun menjelaskan rencananya. Semuanya mengangguk setuju. Malamnya mereka beristirahat dan mengganti baju mereka yang penuh darah.

-oOo-

Paginya, sebelum menjalankan strategi mereka sarapan lalu mempersiapkan bekal makanan dan minuman juga senjata. Paling tidak dijalan mereka akan melewati kantor polisi, lalu mengambil beberapa senjata dan peluru (ini berlaku untuk kelompok 1).

Karena jumlah mereka sepuluh orang. Mereka membaginya menjadi dua kelompok. Kelompok 1 pergi dari restoran dan mencari vaksin di rumah sakit, jika ada. Kelompok 2 tetap berada di restoran dua orang menjaga di bawah dan seorang dilantai satu, sisanya mencari petunjuk dilantai satu. Berhubung tidak ada koneksi internet, mereka hanya dapat mencarinya dibuku. Dan sudah ditetapkan. Kelompok 1 yaitu; Arthur, Ivan, Yao, Feliciano, dan Antonio. Kelompok 2; Ludwig, Alfred, Kiku, Lovino dan Francis. Alfred dan Ludwig bertugas menghalau zombie di bawah, sementara itu Francis dan Lovino mencari petunjuk dan Kiku berjaga-jaga juga diatas. Bagaimanapun juga mereka tidak tahu kapan jika zombie itu datang menyerang.

Dilantai satu, semua kelompok berbaris, kecuali Ludwig yang akan memberikan instruksi kepada mereka. Ludwig berdiri didepan, menghadap dengan Alfred dkk. Sebuah STG-44 **(2)** Ia gendong dibahu kanannya.

"Oke, tanpa banyak bicara lagi, aku akan memberikan instruksi untuk kelompok 1 dahulu. Uhm! Saat perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, kalian pasti akan melewati sebuah kantor polisi. Sebaiknya kalian kesana terlebih dahulu, karena persediaan peluru kita tidak terlalu banyak. Ambilah semua senjata yang ada dikantor polisi. Dan ini ada sebuah peta, kalian dapat menggunakan ini." Ludwig memberikan sebuah peta kepada Arthur. "Jika sudah sampai segera ke ruang laboratorium, dan ambil sebanyak mungkin vaksin dan obat-obatan lainnya untuk berjaga-jaga. Kalau sudah selesai segera kembali ke sini. Kalian sudah bawa senter masing-masing '_kan_?"

"Ya.. Kami bawa. Ludd, kalau vaksinnya tidak ada bagaimana? Apa kami kembali saja kesini?" Antonio agak gelisah. Ludwig memegang dagunya ―berpikir sejenak.

"Sebaiknya segera kesini saja. Tapi usahakan ketemu! Karena kita akan membutuhkannya." Jeda. "Selanjutnya kelompok 2! Tugas kita disini berjaga-jaga jika ada zombie masuk ke sini. Seperti yang kalian tahu, tugasku, Alfred dan Kiku adalah menghalau zombie-zombie tersebut. Sementara itu Francis dan Lovino mencari informasi lain tentang zombie dilantai satu. Francis dan Lovino juga harus bersiaga. Tetapi, nanti Kiku akan berjaga dilantai satu. Kita dapat berkomunikasi dengan _walkie talkie_." Semuanya mengangguk. Kelompok 1 mulai keluar dari restoran itu dan menjalankan tugasnya.

"Ini hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja. Aku akan membawa pistol milikku." Francis mengantongi sebuah pistol satu tangan miliknya. Lovino juga mengambil dua bilah pisau dari dapur.

"Aku juga." Lovino menunjukkan dua bilah pisau dikedua tangannya. Lovino, Francis dan Kiku naik ke atas meninggalkan Ludwig dan Alfred. Ludwig membungkuk, ia sedang mempersiapkan semua senjatanya, sedangkan Alfred hanya mendengus sebal. Ludwig melirik kearahnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau?" Alfred menggembungkan pipinya. Wajahnya sangat kusut atau bisa dibilang ekspresi tidak terima. Simpang tiga terbentuk di pelipis Ludwig. "Ck! Jawab dong! Atau.. kau sebal ya diberi tugas seperti ini?" Alfred menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa Iggy tidak sekelompok denganku?" Haahh.. Ludwig menghela napas berat. Ia berdiri lalu menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Ya, _facepalm_. Rasanya rekannya yang berkacamata satu-satunya ini terlalu manja. Sesaat ia berpikir, Hero Amerika itu manja, ya? Hadeeehh...

Apakah disaat seperti ini dia merasa harus selalu bersama dengan pemuda Inggris beralis tebal yang selalu bertingkah sok tahu dan sok seperti pangeran itu? Tidak '_kan_?! Geez.. sepertinya kau harus pasang helm di kepalamu Ludd! Untuk mencegah kepalamu meledak karena tingkahnya yang _very_ _spoiled_ itu. Oke, itu lebay.

"Kau harus bisa belajar bekerja sama dengan orang lain disaat genting seperti ini." Alfred terdiam ―menunduk.

"Oh.. Begitu.." Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Itulah untaian kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Alfred F Jones. _Dasar_.. Ludwig tak mempedulikan Alfred. Jujur, sebal rasanya... Diladenin aja _kayak gitu! _Apalagi dibiarin? Ergh!

"Ya sudah, sekarang kau juga harus berjuang. Arthur dan yang lainnya juga pasti seperti itu. Yeah.. itu pun kalau kau masih sayang nyawamu." Ujar Ludwig lirih.

BRAAKK

Pintu didobrak oleh sekumpulan zombie. Tampak pintu rusak oleh gigitan dan cakaran zombie ―hingga pintu itu rubuh.

"Geez.. Hari ini cepat sekali datangnya ya? Huh!" Alfred mendengus sebal. Tetapi 3 detik kemudian sebuah seringai terlukis di wajah Alfred dan Ludwig. Zombie-zombie tersebut makin mendekati mereka.

"ALFRED! BERSIAPLAH! ZOMBIE-ZOMBIE ITU DATANG." Ludwig dan Alfred pun beraksi!

**To Be Continued**

AK-47/Avtomat Kalashnikova 1947 : "Senapan serbu 1947" dari Rusia. Senapan ini sangat terkenal. Dulu, senapan ini banyak digunakan oleh _Blok Timur_ pada saat _Perang Dingin._ Saat ini AK-47 adalah senapan serbu yang paling banyak diproduksi.

STG 44/_Sturmgewehr__-__44_ : "Senapan serbu 1944" dikembangkan oleh tentara NAZI Jerman selama _Perang Dunia ke-II._

Maaf ya, kalau agak gimana gitu. Mungkin masih agak labil yah? Hontou ni Gomenasai... :'D

Review, Review~ jangan nge-_flame_ ya! Review dari kalian sangatlah membantu (≥ω≤)づ Ja, Sayonara Minna-san... Tunggu chapter 2-nya ya~


End file.
